<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty peach by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776844">pretty peach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Creampie, Figging, Fingering, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Laurent let his men have their way with Aimeric at Ravenel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aimeric/Huet (Captive Prince), Aimeric/Jord (Captive Prince), Aimeric/Lazar (Captive Prince), Aimeric/Original Characters (Captive Prince), Aimeric/Other (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hard kick to Aimeric's side sent him sprawling to the floor, yet another bruise forming, purpling his overfine courtier's skin. </p><p>"Didn't you hear the Prince? Don't damage the goods." </p><p>"It's just a little bruising. Not like he hasn't taken worse." The soldier speaking, a man named Marcel, had a fist in Aimeric's hair. He used his hold on him to drag Aimeric's eyes up to meet the room's. "See? He's fine." </p><p>Aimeric was wrecked. The prints of the soldiers' boots and the palms of their hands, their teeth and spit and come—the men had laid claim to him, at the behest of their prince. Reduced to a vessel for anyone's desires, both pleasure and pain alike. </p><p>"Lighten up, Captain," Rochert said with a playful punch to Jord's arm. </p><p>Jord didn't look at him, "You're too rough with him." </p><p>"He's a fucking traitor who killed Orlant." </p><p>He <em>had</em> killed Orlant. It was impossible to imagine Aimeric—Aimeric with his hands bound at the wrists and palms rubbed raw from rough fuckings on the floor—even managing to pick up a blade, much less swing it to someone's doom. A muscle tightened in Jord's jaw as Huet jammed his cock into Aimeric's mouth, the latter's lip still busted from where he'd been struck earlier. </p><p>"I'm back," Lazar announced as he entered the room, using a small knife to whittle something in his hands. </p><p>Rochert stood, "Where the hell were you?" </p><p>"Getting something <em>very</em> special." </p><p>"Care to tell us?" </p><p>Whatever Lazar had brought, he held it up proudly. "It's an Akielon root," he said. "Their slave trainers like to use it to discipline the less agreeable kittens. Sometimes they even use it on horses." </p><p>"Don't tell me they fuck their animals too," another soldier, Felix, sneered, nose crinkling at the thought. </p><p>Rochert eyed the strange root, "How does it work?" </p><p>"You pare it and shove it up his ass." Lazar made a vulgar motion as if his words weren't already enough. "Gives off a burning sensation. He'll tighten right up." </p><p>"Let's try it." </p><p>They were upon him as soon as Huet had finished in Aimeric's mouth, a fresh load of come dripping down his chin. He slumped forward, clearly exhausted but with no respite amongst the Prince's men, his cock hanging pathetically between his legs. In such a compromising position, it came as no surprise when Felix grabbed his ass and squeezed. </p><p>Prying Aimeric's cheeks apart, Felix showed off how used he was, his rim puffy and struggling to close. More come trickled out of his hole, courtesy of at least eight men. </p><p>"Hey," Felix said. Hands still gloved, he scooped up their mixed release and fingered it back into Aimeric. "Don't go wasting our gifts." </p><p>Two fingers easily fit inside. Felix scissored them, examining Aimeric almost clinically. "It'll definitely fit. Little slut can take a hell of a lot more than anything Lazar could give him." </p><p>Aimeric all the while, remained silent, with his forehead to the floor—face hidden by disorderly curls—looking not unlike an Akielon slave prostrating himself before his masters. He was shaking. </p><p>The drag of Jord's chair across the stone floor echoed through the hall. All the men turned to look at him, a whisper of betrayal in their eyes as he made to leave. </p><p>Aimeric, his lover, had killed Orlant. Aimeric, his lover, had betrayed the Prince. His frigid voice sliced through Jord's mind, "<em>You will watch. I don't care if you join or not, but you </em>will<em> watch.</em>" </p><p>Instead of running for the door, Jord approached the group surrounding the poor boy. </p><p>"Glad to see you join us, Captain," Lazar said. </p><p>Jord's mouth went dry at the sight of Aimeric lifting his gaze to him. Mortified. He cleared his throat before saying, "The Prince said not to inflict any lasting damage. You're sure this is safe?" </p><p>"Oh, perfectly safe. I assure you."  </p><p>"I see." </p><p>Each of his footfalls made Jord's heart sink deeper. Lazar kneeled next to Aimeric, still on his elbows and knees, his body shuddering as Lazar ran a hand down his back. When he reached his ass, he gave it a deafening slap, but still, Aimeric refused to scream. </p><p>Lazar grabbed one firm cheek, and spread him again. </p><p>A finger circled his reddened rim, never quite dipping inside. Aimeric squirmed at the teasing touches, splitting a wolfish grin onto Lazar's face. "You'll get it soon, don't worry." </p><p>The moment Lazar placed the root to his entrance, Aimeric's joints buckled and he crumpled to the floor. His bound hands scrambled on the stone, desperate to claw himself to freedom. </p><p>"Ah, ah. Where do you think you're going?" Lazar grappled his free hand onto Aimeric's ankle. "Tie him down. I want this to be good." </p><p>Felix took him by the shoulders, Rochert around the thighs, and Huet handed them some excess rope. </p><p>Even naked, beaten, and bound, Aimeric kicked and scratched like a fox in a hunting snare. His eyes were wild and pleading and glistening with tears, delicate face already ravaged. Jord had never wanted to flee more in his life. </p><p>They tied him with his hands above his head and his legs splayed wide, his hole just waiting to be filled by that damn root. </p><p>He looked like the Akielon slave had—like <em>Damianos of Akielos</em> had—chained in the palace gardens and pleasured against his will as vicious entertainment for the Veretian court. </p><p>"Would you like to do the honors, Captain?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>Lazar shrugged. "Alright." </p><p>Again, he kneeled, wrapping his hand around Aimeric's limp cock and stroking it to half hardness. Aimeric flushed, knees twitching to close his legs in vain. Lazar poised the root. </p><p>"Relax. It'll hurt less that way." </p><p>And he pressed it inside. </p><p>Aimeric strained against his bonds, body taut and writhing as he fought to escape the sensation of the root plugging him up, only for Lazar to push it in deeper. </p><p>"<em>Stop!</em>" Aimeric cried out. </p><p>"He's even pretty when he cries," Felix cooed. He seized Aimeric's face and licked a wet stripe up to his ear, where he bit the lobe and whispered what must have been filthiest innuendos, as Aimeric's flush crawled to his ears. </p><p>"It must hurt," said Rochert. "Look how red he's gotten." </p><p>Aimeric's eyes twisted shut. "<em>Stop! I said stop!</em>" </p><p>"Be quiet." Pulling off his glove, Felix slipped his fingers into Aimeric's mouth, rubbing his tongue with the roughened pads. </p><p>"You're a natural," Lazar said, fucking him with the root in earnest. "Do you give it away to anyone? With how easily you took us, I wouldn't be surprised." </p><p>Jord swallowed. They were all talking over him. Every muffled plea and promise, every shriek and sob. Yet, somehow, Aimeric was getting hard. This too did not escape them. </p><p>"You like it that much?" Lazar said, removing the root. A gush of cum followed, strands clinging to the tip. </p><p>He took the knife from his belt, skinned the root anew, shoving it back into Aimeric, wringing out a strangled sound from him. </p><p>In spite of everything that had happened that night, the worst of it all was watching Aimeric scream as he came, a prisoner to his own pleasure. </p><p>"Damn," Marcel said, hands ready to unlace his breeches for another round. </p><p>A frown formed on Lazar's brow. "Don't fuck him, idiot. Do you want your cock to fall off?" </p><p>"What now then?" </p><p>"I'll clean him up," said Jord. </p><p>The air halted. Aimeric's questioning green eyes peered up at him from under matted hair. The men exchanged a look. </p><p>"Go right on ahead, Captain," said Lazar. </p><p>The ropes had carved angry marks into his arms and legs. He couldn't walk straight, so Jord had to carry half his weight. </p><p>Scrub him down, clean him out, that's all he had to do. </p><p>Aimeric's labored breathing by his ear was making it hard to focus on anything else. On his forehead, a fallen curl, sticky with sweat. Gently, Jord tucked it away. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Jord said. His hold on Aimeric tightened. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of this." </p><p>"But I do. I betrayed our bitch of a Prince. I killed Orlant," said Aimeric. "And I tried to kill you too." </p><p>There was nothing to say to that. After a moment, Aimeric sighed, "It's terribly unfortunate that you're still the best man here." </p><p>He'd used those same words on him before he'd betrayed them to Touars, before he'd slain Orlant. He'd just been trying to weasel his way into the Captain's bed when the Prince had rebuffed him. He was just another aristocrat—one of the Regent's men looking down on the Prince and his band of brutes. And yet, there had been no rescuer. Because Jord knew no one cared about Aimeric. </p><p>"Thank you, soldier." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>